


cuddles

by yoonoohs



Series: word prompts [16]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cuddling, Drabble, Fluff, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 02:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14823480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonoohs/pseuds/yoonoohs
Summary: prompt: cuddles + dowoon





	cuddles

“move over,” you mutter, face half smushed against the pillow and half against dowoon’s chest. he groans, but doesn't move. “no, it's comfy here.” he slurs sleepily. you roll your eyes. “if you wanted cuddles you should've just said so instead of smushing my face against your chest.”

**Author's Note:**

> twt: @koalahoon  
> tumblr: @stoner-mark


End file.
